Brotherhood of Shadow
The Brotherhood of Shadow, also known as the Brotherhood of Shadows (sometimes called "Brothers of Shadows"), sometimes also known as the "Brothers of Shadow", and originally known as the Brotherhood of the Shadow (also sometimes called "Brothers of the Shadow"), is an ancient fanatical cult that worshipped the fallen Elder God Shinnok and a powerful evil organization in the Mortal Kombat video game series. The Brotherhood of Shadows is an unholy secret society centered around the demon sorcerer Quan Chi and forever worship the fallen Elder God Shinnok. Its countless members are ever scheming and planning for his release from the Netherrealm itself. Its trademarks are stealth, secrecy, deception, and its involvement are with black magic and necromancy. They revered the Sacred Amulet as their god's holy treasure an the ve dry key needed to free Shinnok from his eternal prison, where he was condemned to rule over. At the heart of the Brotherhood of Shadow' fanatical religion is their very desire to bring about the day when the malevolent Elder God Shinnok is finally and completely set free from the dark depths of the Netherrealm, and his will is done. And they will soon stop at nothing to achieve their insidious, paradisal dream of being at the right hand of their divine master and creator, and rule all the universe. Members *D'Vorah *Quan Chi (founder and leader) *Kia *Jataaka *Sareena (formerly) *Siann, Mika & Sora *Noob Saibot *General Reiko *Tanya *Ashrah (formerly) Gallery The Brotherhood of Shadows Insignia.png|The original insignia of the Brotherhood of Shadow. The Brotherhood of Shadows Sigil.jpg|The iconic insignia of the Brotherhood of Shadows. The Brotherhood of Shadows Sigil.png|The symbolic sigil of the Brotherhood of Shadows. The Brotherhood of Shadows Crest.jpg|The iconic crest of the Brotherhood of Shadows (aka the Brotherhood of the Shadow and the Brotherhood of Shadow). Brotherhood of Shadows Icon.jpg|The symbolic icon of the Brotherhood of Shadows. The Brotherhood of Shadows.jpg|The Brotherhood of Shadows Lord Shinnok & the Brotherhood of Shadows.jpg|Lord Shinnok and the Brotherhood of Shadows. The Brotherhood of Shadow Insignia.png|The alternate insignia of the Brotherhood of Shadow as seen in Mortal Kombat X. The Brotherhood of Shadow Crest.jpg The Brotherhood of Shadow Crest.png Brotherhood of Shadow Logo.jpg The Brotherhood of Shadow Logo.jpg The Brotherhood of Shadows Emblem.jpg The Brotherhood of Shadow Symbol.jpg The Brotherhood of Shadow Icon.jpg Brotherhood of Shadows Icon.png The Brotherhood of Shadow Logotype.jpg|The official public logotype of the Brotherhood of Shadow. Brotherhood of Shadow Logotype.jpg|The official logotype of the Brotherhood of Shadow. The Brotherhood of Shadow Sigil.jpg The Brotherhood of Shadows' Fortress.jpg|The background of Quan Chi's Fortress used as the official Faction Wallpaper for the Brotherhood of Shadows. The Brotherhood of Shadow Tattoo.jpg|The symbolic tattoo of the Brotherhood of Shadow. The Brotherhood of Shadows Poster.jpg|A recruitment poster for the Brotherhood of Shadows with the motto "From the Shadows. For the Shadow.". The Brotherhood of Shadows Logo.jpg Category:Cults Category:Fanatics Category:Demon Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Organization Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Magic Category:Ninjas Category:Necromancers Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Assassin Category:Hegemony Category:Summoners Category:Elementals Category:Dark Forms Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Humanoid Category:Psychopath Category:Outright Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Terrorists Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Dark Priests Category:Harbingers Category:Supernatural Category:Living Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Satanism